


And if we die? We'll do that together, too.

by Iamherecausewhynot



Series: Till Death (does us apart) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying Dean Winchester, Devastated Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Suicide, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherecausewhynot/pseuds/Iamherecausewhynot
Summary: The Winchesters saved the world many times, but there was no one to save them this time.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Till Death (does us apart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	And if we die? We'll do that together, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere after season 14. Season 15 never happened.

The sun was just getting ready to settle down and was painting the sky in all the different shades of yellow, orange and pink with its last efforts. The wind was quietly howling through the trees on the both sides of the driveway as it was trying to tell the sun to stay up a little longer, not to give up just yet, just a little bit longer so they could see the ending of one of the world's most famous stories beneath them.

It had been waiting for some time now, wanting to be there when the end comes but not wanting to see it just yet, knowing it'd be the _last_ _time_ to see it as it is.

Everyone, everything knew this was one of the stories that couldn't be recalled as they were, couldn't be later given the proper- the exact picture of them, couldn't be explained just how beautiful and admirable they truly were. The wind was proud to say that after the sun, and well- the moon, it was the one that got to see most of the amazing journeys this story's held.

The scene underneath however was too sad to be called alluring, but it unmistakable was. It was captivating and yet so tormenting in the same time to see the man sitting down on the still hot cement of the empty driveway, pain painted all over his face as he was holding the weak, dying body of another man- his little brother. Puddle of blood all around, mixed from them both.

'Dean-..' Could be read from the younger one's lips.

'Hey, hey Sammy, take it easy man.. You're going to be alright, you hear me?!' The older one really tried to believe it as the words left his mouth.

'No.. You know.. This time-..' The attempts were better this time since the younger man was giving his last strength to sputter them out.

'No Sam! Don't you dare say that buddy. I got you, Cas is coming, you're going to be okay. Hold on a bit longer, c'mon just a little bit.. Longer.' His brother cut him out, still not ready to hear his brother giving up, in fact, he knew he was never going to be ready for that. He was telling the truth, wasn't he now? Cas was coming right? He always managed to come on time when they needed him.. Although Dean knew that the angel wasn't at full strength at the time, he could still hear them, couldn't he?

At this point, the wind itself and even what was left of the sun were praying alongside with him. They'd trade themselves having a chance to see the story's end with it being just a couple of years later.. They'd let the moon and the rain to have the front seats if that was the price. They could hope but they were both around for long enough to know when the end was undeniable.. The younger brother just approved their thoughts.

'You.. always put me first, always.. took care of me.. Thank you Dean..'

The words were dancing in the cold November air as soon as being said, filled up with the last breaths of the famous Sam Winchester, too heavy to leave for what felt like eternity.

Dean sat frozen, he felt the exact moment when he completely lost his little brother, just couple of seconds after he said his last words and closed his eyes. The pain was real, the loss was real. He knew this time there was no going back, he was not having him back, not after last time, not after their last fight.

'No.. No Sammy. God damn it Sam! No! No! Don't leave me now Sammy, please no!' The tears he was trying hard not to let out earlier were now freely rolling down his face. Earlier he tried to be brave for his brother, but with him gone, there was no reason to be brave for anyone, anymore. Still holding the lifeless body of his brother in his arms, the older man muttered to himself.

'I'm not letting you go alone Sammy, not now, not like this.. Hold on for a little longer little brother, I'll see you real soon.'

_And If we die? We'll do that_ _together,_ _too._

The wind started to howl loudly as it was its way of trying to stop the man beneath, the sun completely hid behind the mountains as it knew that it wouldn't be able to bare what happens next when a loud bang caused the time to stop for a moment. It happened, just like that, a single gunshot and it was all over this time, the odds saying Dean Winchester would live shattered into million little pieces.

All the wind could hope for was that despite all the odds- they would be both already together again.

* * *

Two states over, couple of mountains and countless rivers apart Castiel felt a sharp pain. Loss. Something big just ended.. He earlier heard Dean praying but no matter how hard he tried, couldn't hold his signal so he could go to him. Now, however the feeling was so strong he vanished and appeared at the source the next second.

The angel's ocean blue eyes widened at the sight that he captured. The worst he could ever imagined of was now very real. In front of him, on the side of an empty driveway was the impala, passenger's seat door wide opened, fresh blood still dripping on the ground from the clean leather. Right next to it, on the cement was sat Dean, Sam's body, hugged in his strong arms. Their eyes closed, blood all over them, a deep werewolf bite real close to Sam's heart and a wound right on the side of Dean's head.

Castiel blinked, he didn't want to believe it. A werewolf had got them and Sam died.. Dean had killed himself shortly after praying to him for help? _He failed them_. He didn't come on time, he couldn't, wasn't able to but it didn't matter anymore.

What mattered was that the two people that he cared about most in this world were gone. The two people that helped him to learn so much, that were here for him when no one else was.. Were gone. Just like that, without having the chance for saying a goodbye the only family he had was no longer with him.

Why now?! They just finished.. Just saved the world again, defeated the evil and finally got time to rest.. Why did they go on that case? Cas had told them it was stupid and unnecessary.. With just a few monsters left, they could let other hunters to handle it.. But they both promised it'd be the last one in a while, they'd rest after that, it was Cas that didn't understand the meaning behind.

God, he felt broken. He felt like never before in his really long life. The angel couldn't recall a time when he felt pain nearly big as the one he felt now.

He was Castiel. An angel of the lord. The angel that could save anyone except the few people he gave a damn about. Not Kelly, not Jack and not The Winchesters.

A single tear rolled down his cheek when he looked down at their faces closely. Even dead they looked unbeatable. Their will, the love and care that they had for each other still dancing around them.

The wind could still howl when the angel finally got his strength couple of hours later. It decided to pay the respects and completely stopped as Castiel finally stood up from the ground, finally broke the gaze he held upon the brothers for all that time and put them carefully in the backseat of the impala. He could just zap back in the bunker with them both right then, but since it was kind of close and he knew Dean would be really mad if he left the impala here, he decided to take on one last drive with the brothers.

A devastating thought came in the angel's mind as he was driving with their lifeless bodies in the backseat.

_The_ _Winchesters_ _saved the world many times, but there was no one to save them this time._


End file.
